


Chance of a Lifetime

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Chance of a Lifetime

"Shut it…" Stuart yelled above the blaring car horns sounding all around them as he raced through the streets of Manchester.

"Bloody hell Stuart…will you just listen to me?" Vince cried out…hanging on for dear life as an angry Stuart raced in and out of the traffic before them. He understood why his best mate was angry…but he had hoped that after explaining himself that Stuart would have understood…he quickly found that he did not. "Stuart please…slow down…you're scaring the shite out of me. S-T-U-A-R-T…LOOK OUT…"

Stuart had to admit that he liked the idea that he was scaring his best friend because he was so angry at him that he wanted to get back at him somehow. He knew deep down that he shouldn't have been upset with Vince…but the stubborn and hurt side of him felt differently. All he wanted was to spend some time with his mate before other things had to be taken care of. He longed for some alone time with no boyfriends and blonde twinks…but after the third cancellation on Vince's part Stuart was done trying to be patient. The truth was that he missed Vince. He missed spending time with the only man that knew him for who he really was…a fucked up bastard who couldn't love a single person if his life depended on it. Yes…Vince know Stuart like a well read novel and yet he still loved him enough for it to stick around. He hated how life had fucked him over once again in that his Vince had found a man that loved and cherished him in a way that he wanted and deserved. He hated Cameron with an all fired passion…hated the silly look that Vince got in his eyes even more whenever Cameron's name was mentioned. Since Cameron had slipped into Vince's life Stuart was seeing less and less of his best friend and with each day that passed he became more angry…more upset which always seemed to pour out to Vince during the short times they were together. He knew that he was being a right bastard and was even about to say so when he caught something out of the corner of his eye…heard Vince scream and then the world around him went black.

"Where the fuck am I?" Stuart cried out as he stood in the middle of what appeared to be a dark room…wisps of smoke floating across the floor at his feet. "Hello…any one there?" His cries continued as he began to cautiously move around the room.

"Well there you are" He heard a high pitched voice speak around him as he turned around several times in order to find where the voice was coming from.

"Where the hell are you?" He cried out…trying to remain strong but finding it impossible due to his surroundings. "Show yourself" He demanded…jerking to his left as a form appeared out of no where. "Holy shit…Alex" He cried out in relief as he rushed towards the man he thought of as a friend…but would never let on to it. "What the fuck is going on?" He demanded to know once again…nearly falling into the mans arms but thinking twice about it before reaching him.

"You really are quite demanding for someone whose practically dead" Alex replied in annoyance…standing toe to toe with a clearly confused Stuart.

"Practically dead…what the fuck are you blathering on about?" Stuart questioned rudely…scouring the room in hopes of finding an exit or some sort. "Just where the fuck are we and how the hell did I get here with you?" He rolled on…walking the length of the small room continuing with his search for a way out. "I must have smoked some bad shit because this feels like some kind of bloody nightmare and…" He rambled onto himself before turning back to Alex in irritation. "So what the hell are you just standing there for…show me how to get the fuck out of here"

"You can't leave…not yet" Alex spoke up…once again walking over to Stuart. "I have a lot to show you before you can leave…if you decide to leave that is" He corrected himself…placing his hand upon Stuart's shoulder in support only to catch Stuart's free hand within that same hand as Stuart tried to brush it off.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stuart bit out in fear…stepping away from the man who was practically crushing his wrist with one hand. He knew that this man couldn't be Alex…since Alex screamed like a little child if anyone so much as looked at him funny. "I said who the fuck are you?" He asked again…a bit more fearful as he jerked his hand away…moving away from the strange person.

"I am your Guardian Angel and we have a lot of work to do" He replied…taking a step towards the upset Stuart…only to stop at his next outburst.

"Guardian Angel…now I know that this is a fucking dream" Stuart cried out…slapping his self across the face in order to wake up. "Wake up dammit" He cried out…slapping himself even harder…pinching himself as well…anything to get out of the dark room with the Alex look a like in it.

"You can beat yourself silly and yet it won't make a lick of difference" The man spoke…jerking is index finger towards Stuart…pinning him to the wall behind them. "Look…I don't have time for any of this so belt up and listen to what I have to say" He waited for Stuart to say something and when he didn't he continued. "You were in a car accident nearly a week ago and you've been in a coma ever since. You're lying at deaths door and as much as I'd like to kick you over onto the other side for making my job such a living hell all these years…I can't. There's someone else that I need to think of as well and despite the fact that you don't deserve it…I'm willing to give you a second chance…providing…" He held up his hand to silence Stuart before he could speak. "Providing that you keep your trap shut and just watch what you see before you. Deal?" He asked…releasing the invisible hold he had on him before reaching out to shake on it.

"De…deal…" Stuart answered carefully…placing his hand into the one out stretched before him. "I have a few questions though" He probed nervously…trying like hell to figure out what was going on.

"I knew you would…shoot" The Alex clone laughed…sitting on a chair that just appeared out of no where.

"Where's Vince? How is he? I know he was in the jeep with me and…" Stuart rushed out in a panic at the idea that something might have happened to Vince.

"Stop being such a Nancy boy Stuart…Vince is fine" The man assured…waving his hand across the wall behind Stuart as a clear window appeared. "Or as fine as is possible as the man that he love lay near dying in a hospital bed"

"He looks like shite" Stuart cried out in shock as he placed both hands upon the window and observed his mate. He couldn't believe how awful Vince looked…in fact he looked down right haggard. "I thought you said that he was ok…" He questioned…turning to face the man standing behind him. "Wait…" His concern turned to confusion as his former words played over in his head. "You said he was as fine as possible as the man he loves lay dying in hospital. What does that mean?"

"Come Stuart…we have much to see before you make your decision" Alex laughed and with a snap and a wave of his arm they disappeared from the dark room and ended up somewhere completely light and different.

Stuart watched in bored fascination as the image of himself sat before them drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol until he was quite pissed. However he quickly became anything but bored as he watched in blind horror as he picked up a silk scarf that he been laying in his lap and attempted over and over again to throw it across the rafters of the ceiling. "What the fuck…" He cried out in shock once his twin image succeeded in his task…standing on a chair as he tied the other end of the scarf perfectly around his neck. Tears bled from both of their eyes as one shifted his weight around in order to kick the chair away…the other unable to move nor say a word as what he was seeing before him. It was as if he were living every word…every thought. He could feel his counterparts fear…his pain…but most importantly he could feel the love that he held for Vince.

"Fucking hell…Stuart" The real Stuart watched as a vision of Vince ran into the room…scrambling like hell as he tried to untie the one dangling from the ceiling. He held his breath as Vince tried over and over to save his self and with each minute that passed he seemed to get bluer and bluer. Mere moments felt like hours as eventually they both tumbled to the floor…each drawing large quantities of breath into their bodies but each for different reasons. "What the fuck where you doing?" Vince screamed once he was able to find his voice.

"Fuck you Vince…" Stuart screamed over his shoulder as he crawled away from his friend. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He screamed even louder…trying like hell to get as far away the man whom meant the most in his life.

"You were supposed to meet me at Hazels and when you didn't show I got worried…good fucking thing that I came or you'd be…" He couldn't finish the words as he fell to the floor in front of Stuart…pulling the struggling man into his arms. "Jesus Christ Stuart…what the fuck were you doing?" He sobbed…clutching him even harder as the reality of the situation hit him. "Why would you do this to yourself…to me?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the place as the image of Stuart broke apart in Vince's arms. "I'm so sorry Vince" He sobbed against his friends chest as Vince held onto him as if for dear life. "So sorry…" His drunken sobs intensified until he couldn't speak…could barely breath due to the lump lodged within his throat.

He watched as Vince clumsily pulled the two of them upright before trudging them into the bed room. He could feel Vince's internal struggles as well as the external as he struggled like mad to lay him across the bed…covering him with the duvet so he could sleep it off.

Once satisfied that he was safe at least for the moment Vince found himself sitting numbly upon the floor as the reality of almost losing the love of his life hit him. He couldn't control his actions anymore as he fell into a severe crying jag that moments later left him completely spent and exhausted. He still couldn't believe that Stuart had tried to kill himself…couldn't believe that he wanted to just end his life the way that he had attempted without any regard for his feelings as well as his family and friends. He was completely gobsmacked that Stuart held such little disregard for his own life that he was just willing to piss it away without a fore thought. He was filled with every emotion known to man…fear…hate…love…relief and yet he had no idea how to process those emotions without trying to kill Stuart himself.

"Vince…" They all heard the near comatose man cry out…breaking the horror and sadness for the moment. "I'm sorry Vinnie…so sorry" His moans continued as Vince ran to the side of his best mate and tried to calm the beast within Stuart determined to come out.

"Shhh…I'm here Stuart" He spoke through his fearful tears as he once again allowed them to fall. "You bloody fool" He sighed in defeat as he wrapped his arms around the fitful man…begging someone anyone to give him the strength to survive the unset of shite he knew he was going to encounter once Stuart rose from his near death experience.

"Why are you showing this to me?" The live version of Stuart cried out towards Alex. "Don't you think that I already know I can be a right bastard towards Vince? What is this I am seeing? Is this the future? Speak to me you bloody git" His shouting increased as did his blood pressure as the man shaped as Alex continued to ignore him…instead indicated with his finger to watch once again the scene playing out before them.

"About bloody time you get up" Stuart heard Vince speak near rudely at the apparently hung over version of himself as he tried to sit up in bed. "Here…take these" He held out three pain reliever tablets and a bottle of water before storming out of the room…making as much noise as possible. Stuart found that he had a vague recollection of the evenings prior activities as he finished off the bottle of water…falling backwards in need of many hours of sleep.

Once again the two unseen men watched Vince walked back into the room…falling back onto the floor before the bed as he had did the night prior…just staring at the incapacitated Stuart. They could tell that the reality of what had happened the night before was hitting Vince hard as he pulled his knees into his chest and once again cried for the friend who seemed clueless as to how much he meant in his and everyone he knews life. He sat like that for a better part of an hour before Stuart began to stir once again. Springing into action Vince rushed to his side…helping him out of bed before placing him under the warming waters of the shower to cleanse the remnant of that last night. Leaving him alone to finish his task…Vince walked into the bedroom and began to clean up the rancid sheets…plastered with vomit and drool as everything played over and over in his head once again. He ignored Stuart as he stumbled into the room fully naked as he fumbled for something to wear.

"Hey…" He heard Stuart whisper against his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist once he was dressed and ready to face another day.

"Hey yourself…" Vince bit out…pulling away from Stuart as he continued to place a set of fresh linens on the bed.

Stuart knew that he had a lot of explaining to do…but what he didn't know was how do you explain the unexplainable. He also knew that Vince had ever right to be upset with him…but instead of taking the understanding way…he opted to be himself and all hell broke lose from there. "What the fuck is your problem?" He spoke up in anger and irritation…anger at the fact that he was having to deal with the shit they were about to deal with and irritation in that Vince didn't understand what he was going though…despite the fact that he didn't truly know what he was going through himself.

"What the fuck is my problem?" Vince screamed back at Stuart…turning around so fast that he nearly lost his balance…but Vince pushing him helped him along the way. "What the fuck is my problem?" He yelled out once again as he stared down at a gaping Stuart. "I fucking come in here last night and find you hanging from the ceiling. My fucking problem is that if I hadn't of come at that exact moment you'd be dead by now" His words exploded all around as he wrung one of the lines roughly through his hands. "You're my fucking problem Stuart" His words softened as he fell to his knees before a speechless Stuart…tears blazing down his ruddy cheeks. "How could you do it Stuart? How could you try and off yourself when you have so much to live for?"

"What do I have to live for Vince?" Stuart questioned…trying to hold back his own wash of tears. "I fucking hate everything about my life" He admitted honestly for the first time in his entire life. "I hate the man that I've become. Sure I have loads of money and every man on Canal Street wants to shag me…but it's not enough anymore. I feel as if I've lost everything" He continued…relieved at being able to speak his true self to the only man that he knew he could.

"Lost everything?" Vince sniffled…more confused then ever before at Stuart's words. "Stuart you have everything" He went on…placing his hands on each side of Stuart's handsome face. "You have this amazing life that anyone would kill for. It's like you said…you have loads of money and everyone wants you Stuart…even the straight ones" He attempted lamely at a joke…sharing with Stuart a small pain filled smile. "You have friends and family that love you…despite your wicked ways. What about your son…did you forget about him. Alfie is amazing and is growing into quite a handsome bugger everyday…just like his da. You have everything anyone could ever want Stuart…so please make me understand why you would do this to yourself"

"I don't have you anymore" He choked on a sob…lifting his eyes to the sky because he could no longer look into the sparking blue eyes of the man who was his entire existence.

"What…what the bleeding hell are you talking about?" Vince questioned in out right shock. "You've always had me Stuart"

"No…not lately…not anymore" Stuart defended…removing Vince's hands from his face before pushing him away altogether. ""It hasn't been Stuart and Vince in a good long while. It's always Cameron this and Cameron that. We make plans and you break them…for him…always for him now" His words were accusing and hurtful…but he didn't care as he pressed on. You've no time for me anymore Vince…you don't love me anymore"

"I don't love you anymore" Vince repeated in shocked hurt. "I don't love you anymore" His words got louder and the hurt turned into anger. "I've loved you from the moment I met you when we was kids. I've loved you through all the years as you've shagged your way through all the men of Manchester. I've loved you despite all the shit that you've put me through since I've known you. I've loved everything about you Stuart…even the dark and hateful side that you constantly share with me. I still love you Stuart" His words were of the purest truth as he walked over towards the man near falling apart in front of him. "You're the love of my life…you always have been and you always will be. Don't you fucking get that?"

"What about Cameron…all the others?" Stuart queried…unable to truly comprehend all that he had heard…but just a bit hopeful that something important was about to be explained there.

"Jesus Stuart…" Vince sighed in frustration…sitting down on the half made bed since the exhaustion of everything seemed to be weighing him down. "You made it perfectly clear from the get go that you were never going to shag me. You've preached to me and anyone else that would listen that you didn't believe in love…commitment…monogamy. In the beginning I hoped like hell that you would realize how much you meant to me and do something about it…but you never did. You always gave me just a taste of what I wanted the most in the entire universe and then you would take it away. I gave up Stuart. I got tired of waiting for you to wake up and see what you had in front of you…a man that would love and cherish you for all times. I had to abandon any thoughts of that happening because unlike you I want all those things. I want to be in love…have a commitment with that person in a monogamous relationship. I want all the things that I can never have from you…that you could never give me" His tears flowed freely once again as he hung his head in shame and embarrassment at reveling his broken heart…after years of promising himself that he would take those thought and feelings the grave.

"Oh Jesus Vince…" Stuart cried out…falling to the bed beside Vince as he forced him to look at him. "I've been in love with you as well. In fact I too fell arse of over elbow for you the moment that you looked at me with your beautiful blue eyes. I was a goner from the get go…but I was afraid that I could never love you the way that you deserved to be loved. I love…" He couldn't finish his sentence as the need to kiss Vince became too much. "You…" He finally finished once breaking their kiss…smiling broadly for the first time in ages. "So what do we do now?" He asked…his smile disappearing at the look of nothingness that he received from Vince.

"I don't know" Vince replied honestly…pulling away from Stuart in need of some much needed space.

"We have to go…" Alex said…tapping Stuart on the shoulder as he prepared to wave his hand.

"No…wait" Stuart cried out…grabbing onto his hand before what he was seeing before him disappeared. "What happened to them…to us?" He asked nervously…biting his thumb so hard that he drew blood. "Did we get together or what? Please tell me" He begged…closing his tearful eyes as Alex waved his arms and the room around them disappeared.

"Stuart…put me down you bloody git" He heard Vince's laughter echo around them as his eyes flew open at the sound.

"No way Vince" Stuart laughed…holding the man in his arms even tighter while struggling with the latch on the door. "It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of their new home" His laughter continued as Vince wrapped his arms tighter around his neck out of fear of being dropped.

"Well who says I'm the bloody women in this marriage" Vince teased against his ear…nipping playfully at it for added pleasure.

"You didn't say that last night as I was making love you to and you were screaming like a bloody tart" He teased back…finally able to put Vince down as together they crossed the threshold.

"Right…" Vince sighed as he recalled their first night together as husband and husband and every night there after. "I still can't believe that were married…even if it's not legal in England just yet"

"It may not be legal squishy…but it doesn't make it any less real" Stuart smiled at his new husband and lover of five years.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Vince blushed…laying his head upon Stuart's chest as he gazed at the silver ring situated on his ring finger.

"I know you love it…and I love you" Stuart replied…wrapping his arms tightly around Vince's waist as they held each other…content with all that was happening to them.

"OMG…we're married" The real Stuart rushed out happily…only to have it vanish instantly as he looked at his own finger and found it bare of the beautiful ring he had spied on his image before him.

"It was a surprise for your fifth anniversary" The Alex clone spoke up. "You surprised Vince with a trip to the America's…only to surprise him more when you got down on one knee and asked him to marry you. It was a beautiful ceremony…planned to perfection by you as you flew in all your family and friends to participate"

"I'd like to see that" Stuart asked hopeful…again only to have his hopes dashed as Alex shook his head no…then waving his arms once again they were gone.

Again he found himself in another place and time…this time as he watched the images of him and Vince lean over what appeared to a baby's bassinet. "I can't believe that we've finally got a baby" He heard Vince whisper…wrapped within Stuart's arms as they continued to ogle at the tiny bundle.

"A baby…we've got a baby" Stuart surmised in surprise as he continued to watch his counterpart. "What is it…a boy or a girl" But before Alex would answer he found himself in another part of what he assumed to be the same house…his twin image snogging the shit out of the Vince look a like in a kitchen. Immediately they separated at the slamming of the door and the tearful wails as a distressed child ran past them.

"Mary…what's wrong?" Vince asked carefully as he and Stuart made their way into their teenaged daughters room.

"Oh Da…he broke up with me because I wouldn't let him shag me. He went out and found some tart and now I'm all alone. I'll never be happy again" She wailed even louder as she threw herself across her bed dramatically.

"Boy she takes after you and your dramatics" Vince smiled silently at his husband before sitting on the bed of his young daughter.

Before Stuart knew what was happening the times changed once again and he found himself once again in hospital. However…this time a much older version of himself and Vince stood before him…once again oohing and aweing a wee baby. "Not another one…at our age" He asked a tearful Alex as he dabbed at his wettened cheeks.

"No…not this time…look" He indicated with his finger as Stuart turned to find a beautiful young women laying on a hospital bed staring up at her daughter and her two dads.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in the world?" She smiled at her fathers…her eyes lingering on the newest member of their family.

"No…" Stuart replied as he kissed the tiny bundle quickly before sliding onto the bed of his daughter. "You are" He added with a smile…tears misting his eyes as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Please…I'm begging you…no more" Stuart cried out as Alex raised his arms once again. "I can't take anymore. Is this it then…my hell. You showing me the things that I've always wanted and will never have" Tears the size of raindrops slide down his cheeks as he fell to his knees in utter exhaustion. "Is this my punishment for all the shitty things I've done over the years…because there can't be any other explanation then this"

"You've got it all wrong Stuart" Alex slid to his knees beside Stuart as well. "This is only your hell…if you choose it to be. I was merely showing you what you can have…but only you can make the decision"

"Decision? What decision do I have to make. I can never have what I've seen here today.

"You have two choices Stuart" Alex flicked his wrist as they once again found themselves in the dark room with the wafting smoke covering the floor. "You can chose and fight for what you've already seen or you can just give up and die…never to see your Vince again. Look…" He turned Stuart's head to look at the window that appeared out of nowhere as before.

"Stuart please…" Vince begged tearfully as he sat off to the side of Stuart's hospital bed…holding his hand within his own. "Please come back to me. I need you…I love you" He sobbed even harder…laying his head upon Stuart's forearm. "You can't leave me because I don't know how to live without you in my life. If you leave me I might as well give up as well…because I can't live in a world that you don't exist in"

"Vince…" He tried to speak but found it near impossible with the dryness of his throat. "Vince…" He tried once again this time attempting to open his eyes as well…only to close them hurriedly as a bright light hit them. "Vince…" Third time was the charm as he finally voiced the name of the man he was dying to see in the flesh again.

"Stuart…OMG…Stuart…" Vince cried out happily as he pulled Stuart into his arms…letting go immediately as a painful scowl crossed his face. "Shit…sorry" He whispered in shame and embarrassment as he attempted to exit the room as quickly as possible…only to stop dead on as something grabbed onto his trousers. Turning he found a tearful Stuart staring up at him with eyes begging him for something…of what he had no idea.

"I..ive ye" He heard whispered words escape from Stuart's lips…words that made no sense to him at all.

"What are you trying to say Stuart?" Vince asked softly as he leaned in towards his mate…his ear close to Stuart's mouth.

"I love you…" Stuart was finally able to voice the words that had been locked away in his throat and his heart for too many years to come.

"Bleeding Christ…hold on Stuart…let me get the doctor" Vince rushed out in fear because he knew that Stuart must have been out of his head to speak such words to him.

"No…" Stuart cried out a little bit louder…clamping his hand upon Vince's to hinder his leaving. "Meant what I said…I love you Vince" He whispered again. "I've just been to much of a bloody coward to admit it to you or myself. But…I've seen it Vince. I've seen what our life is going to be like and it was brilliant. "You're the one Vinnie…just like I always knew you would be" He finally allowed his heart to speak for him instead of his fucked up mind.

"Stuart…please let me call the doctor because you're not making any sense" Vince begged…sliding his hand away from Stuart as he once again headed for the door.

"I was going to kill myself that night you know" Stuart cried out…his voice strong and loud as he watched Vince turn once again to face him. "The night of the accident I had it all planned. I was so angry and hurt that you had blown me off for fucking Cameron once again that I decided it was better off not having me around at all.

Vince could only stand before Stuart in blind horror as he watched the man whom was the sun and the earth to him speak of ending his life.

"I was going to go out with a bang" He went on…wiping at the haphazard tears that were trickling down his face. "I had went out and bought the best bottle of Champaign I could find and the most amazing silk scarf to hang myself with"

"Why…why would you do that?" Vince asked…still unable to move much less fathom the great Stuart Allen Jones trying to off himself.

"I'd thought I'd lost you Vince" He answered cautiously…holding his shaking hand out towards Vince in hopes of him taking it. He needed support…he needed comfort and he knew that Vince was the only one that could give him what he needed most.

"Lost me how?" Vince asked angrily…trying to control it but losing the battle very quickly.

"I know that you won't believe this…but I was jealous of Cameron because he was man enough to go after what he wanted most…you. I wanted you too Vince…more then you can ever know…but I wasn't man enough to go after you. So…I just let him take you away from me…in fact I helped him along didn't I" He hiccupped…wringing his hands as he recalled the night that he had lost the love of his life to another. "I watched as day by day you fell more and more in love with him and I felt as if you no longer loved me. I couldn't deal with that Vince. I couldn't deal with a life where you were in the arms of another man…making love to another man and I was just some fore thought to you. So I came up with this brilliant plan. I was going to drop you off at your flat and go home alone and complete my task…but then the accident happened and then Alex showed up and…"

"Alex?" Vince asked in confusion. "Stuart…Alex is in Scotland with Dane…you know that since you were the one that drove them to Heathrow"

"I don't know much of anything anymore Vince" Stuart sighed in utter confusion as he tried to make heads or tails of everything that had happened to him. "All I do know is that I love you and that I've wasted a lot of years by denying that love. I won't do that anymore Vince. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you love me the way that I think you once did. I want it all Vince and I want it with you. I won't give up on us like I once did. Nothing…not even Cameron is going to stop me from getting what I want most back into my life"

Vince couldn't believe his ears…but at the same time he couldn't keep the smile of happiness from spreading across his face. "You really are the most amazing twat" He finally spoke up once he felt he was able to.

"Go ahead Vince…take the piss with me. I deserve it…I deserve anything that you want to give to me and…" But his words were cut short as Vince silenced him with a sweet and lingering kiss. "I broke it off with Cameron. That's what I was trying to tell you that night…but you were so angry and refused to listen. It was the reason that I had to break our plans…because I couldn't stomach the idea of being with him just one more night. I knew that I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell but I was going to declare my love for you once I had taken care of everything…but I never got that chance. I…I thought I had lost you for good as the jeep crashed into a ditch and then I get you back and you tell me that you were planning of offing yourself. Bloody hell Stuart you are going to be the death of me yet" Vince scolded…his face red as lazy tears trickled down his cheeks. "We won't have to worry about you being put in the ground since it will be me instead"

On and on Vince rattled and not once the entire time did Stuart stop smiling. He knew that they had a long way to go…but that eventually they would get there…because he was determined to get there. He had been given a special glimpse into the life and love of Stuart and Vince and he was damned determined to live it to the fullest no matter what.

Epilogue…

"Stuart…put me down you bloody git" He heard Vince's laughter echo around them as his eyes flew open at the sound.

"No way Vince" Stuart laughed…holding the man in his arms even tighter while struggling with the latch on the door. "It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of their new home" His laughter continued as Vince wrapped his arms tighter around his neck out of fear of being dropped.

"Well who says I'm the bloody women in this marriage" Vince teased against his ear…nipping playfully at it for added pleasure.

"You didn't say that last night as I was making love you to and you were screaming like a bloody tart" He teased back…finally able to put Vince down as together they crossed the threshold.

"Right…" Vince sighed as he recalled their first night together as husband and husband and every night there after. "I still can't believe that were married…even if it's not legal in England just yet"

"It may not be legal squishy…but it doesn't make it any less real" Stuart smiled at his new husband and lover of five years.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Vince blushed…laying his head upon Stuart's chest as he gazed at the silver ring situated on his ring finger.

"I know you love it…and I love you" Stuart replied…wrapping his arms tightly around Vince's waist as they held each other…content with all that was happening to them.

"I love you too" Vince smiled up at the man who had dragged him through the lows and the highs of his life…the man that he hated and loved with every ounce of his being. However…he knew that every step was worth it and that he would do it all over again in an instant if the chance came round again.

"Are you happy Vince?" He heard Stuart ask as hand and hand they made their way upstairs towards the bedroom that they had shared for the previous five years since Stuart's release from the hospital.

"Blissfully happy…" He replied earnestly as he walked the two of them over towards the bed. "I've never been happier in my life Stuart…but there is one thing that will make me even happier" He teased…trailing his hand down the front of Stuart's jumper before ripping it from his chest.

"Oh…and what would that be my Vinnie" Stuart grinned evilly…already hard at the game of fun they were about to embark on.

"Why don't you step out of those trousers and join me on the bed to find out" He whispered hotly against Stuart's ear…giving it a playful tug as he groped his backside as well. Stepping away from his husband he shed his kit like a skilled pro before crawling across the expanse of the bed. "What took you so long" He giggled as a moment later Stuart came flying across the bed…landing flat on top of him.

"It may have taken me forever to get here Vince…but I'm here now and it's where I'm going to be for the rest of my time left on this planet" Stuart replied with such love in his eyes that it took Vince's breath away…only to be swept away again as he leaned in and snogged it away yet again.

Stuart didn't know why he had been given the extra special glimpse into he and Vince's life…but as he looked into the love filled eyes of his partner and his soul mate he was thankful that he had. It was true that he knew some of what the years had to offer the two of them…but what made him smile even more was those things that he didn't know…the things that they could experience together. He had tried telling Vince a time or two about his strange and yet life altering visit from his Guardian Angel…but Vince always seemed to smile and nod at him…but he could tell that he didn't quite believe him. He gave up after a few years of trying…but he found that he was ok with that…because he had his Vince in his life and crazy or not…he was home.

The End…


End file.
